Report:Vandalism
__NOWYSIWYG__ You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki as well as a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. type=commenttitle page=Report:Vandalism hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Vandalism Alchemywiki Your attempt on doing a takeover on Alchemy wiki has been reverted. All damage has been rolled back, the user your bot blocked has been unblocked, and a request having you bot user blocked permanently from the wiki has been sent to Wikia Staff. --Koppa Dasao ƒłелањі каселањін на 21:48, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Anon vandal This anon guy has done a lot of vandalism around, please ban him because there are no wiki admins online to deal with him: http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/107.201.164.116 02:01, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :Taken care of. :) ~ty 01:45, November 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Many thanks, you were extremely quick :) 02:01, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Gabriel the Hedgehog Gabriel the Hedgehog is replacing content on a few wikis with the same chain letter/urban legend. Digging through the wikis s/he hit, I found the following IP addresses had done the same thing, and except for the last one, they're all from the same area of Portugal. Since this has been going on for three months now and they have decided to create an account in order to keep vandalizing, you will probably find more vandalism on just the four wikis I looked at. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:58, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :Handled by TyA. 03:11, November 19, 2012 (UTC) CP Wiki Block Request Hi, can you please block this anonymous user? He/she keeps clearing content from articles. Thanks. :Blocked by Sactage. 03:11, November 19, 2012 (UTC) User:87.217.82.121 *Vandalism in Total Domination in Spanish.---'Carlos Suárez (Menntaskólinn) ' 19:36, November 19, 2012 (UTC) :Blocked. 19:42, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism *Vandalism in Cableado Estructurado in Spanish. *Vandalism in Wiki AWS in spanish. *Vandalism in Creepy pastas in spanish.---'Carlos Suárez (Menntaskólinn) ' 18:52, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :Done. Para los próximos reportes, por favor poner el enlace a la contribuciones del usuario. 19:17, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :OK.---'Carlos Suárez (Menntaskólinn) ' 19:34, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Vandal Hello, This user has been blocked before for vandalism and is now leaving inappropriate messages on blogs, talk pages, etc. Please block him from our wiki indefinintely. Thank you. :User has appeared to stop on his own. Local admins can issue punishment when they arrive. ~ty 04:20, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Fairy Tail Wiki http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/210.187.168.241 He has been repeatedly attacking pages on the Fairy Tail Wiki and leaving very offensive messages in place. 11:26, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :Blocked, but you should contact the local admins next time. leviathan_89 13:37, November 22, 2012 (UTC) DragonVale Wiki Howdy VSFT, I just found a vandalism/spamming act by a user, on DragonVale Wiki. The admins are currently not live, so I am asking for a quick removal of the blog contributions of this user: click here. The blogs he/she has created are of no correlation to the site, and please add a small duration block, incase he/she still continues spamming/vandalising over the site. Thanks!JustinDaOne (talk) 03:34, November 23, 2012 (UTC) ~ :Taken care of. ~ty 03:35, November 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Perfect. Good work VSTF Team ;) JustinDaOne (talk) 03:37, November 23, 2012 (UTC) ~ Howdy! He made another username! http://dragonvale.wikia.com/wiki/User:Faheyan2 Please fix quick, thanks! JustinDaOne (talk) 04:17, November 23, 2012 (UTC) ~ :Taken care of once again and blocked their IP. Thanks, ~ty 04:21, November 23, 2012 (UTC) ALERT! http://dragonvale.wikia.com/wiki/User:Xuruoxuan3 thanks ;) JustinDaOne (talk) 03:40, November 28, 2012 (UTC) ~ :Done. ~ty 03:56, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Clubpenguin Wiki and Thomas the Tank Engine Wiki Those 2 wiki's are usually invaded by a guy who makes socks called User:SidTheBlueDiesel. Sid uses a proxy and according to my friend User:Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls Sid has over 200 accounts and has been trolling on TTTE wiki for over a year and on CP wiki for about 2 months *or more* now. :Please provide at least 10 of the 200 accounts so we can check IPs. The account SidTheBlueDiesel has not edited on Wikia since last year. 05:08, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm not sure about 200, but here are 20: :#RWSbooksfan :#ChuckKC :#Benbarcle51 :#N.G.Co. :#CustardElegantmen :#SudrianDellaTires :#FiremansamtheChief :#Cumberlandfan :#Bigmac2199 :#Victor1173 :#Jim Kelley S. :#TheRailwayBoard :#BashDashCrashSmashHere :#Bigmacandsamfan :#Dr.ruy :#HerbertCPard :#BlueGoose :#Dr.GTAfan :#Quimby&walterfan :#Woody47 ::Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls also says there are more, but they have inappropriate usernames. Is there anything you can do about this Sid guy? :::Ok done. I have blocked some ranges on that wiki. All these accounts are global blocked. 06:10, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Help Dear The VSTF, an anonymous user, IP address: 50.138.213.58 is terrorizing the Club Penguin Wiki. --Mariobilly, King of Epicness. :Blocked. 04:59, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Guardians of Ga'Hoole Wiki On Guardians of Ga'Hoole Wiki, a user called PAULRYANWARRIOR420 has created a page about Paul Ryan which includes innappropriate language; though it was marked for deletion, no admins have been around to delete it. Also, there is a picture that is also innappropriate which no admins have deleted. Thank you! ☾Mistey☽My Talk! :Dealt with by VegaDark -- RandomTime 09:41, November 28, 2012 (UTC) (103.246.186.5) Fire Emblem Wiki I saw a very strange edit from 103.246.186.5 on the Ashnard page that he did replace something weird on the VS. Naesala section? Could this possibly be consider as a vandalism and maybe block him for a week? King Marth 64 07:44, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :Those edits are actually test edits for spambots, thanks for catching it -- RandomTime 09:40, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Nows there two more and both of those two are different IPs - another IP (24.96.88.47) did a similar edit on Ashnard page also and the third one (190.105.238.154) did on the Tyrhung page, block the other two also. King Marth 64 18:56, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :Okay. ~ty 19:03, November 28, 2012 (UTC) ::In the future, add spambot edits like this to Report:Users and IPs needing checked instead. Thanks. Rappy 21:39, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Deleted Content http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:69.139.29.88 This user deleted all the content from my page! Pj Monster 1 CP (talk) 01:03, November 30, 2012 (UTC) :Contact your admins. ~ty 02:51, November 30, 2012 (UTC) IKILLU aka Ajpsl-lsf-eusarp-gh Actually a sockpuppet account, though he is vandalizing. User IKILLU (Adventure Time Wiki page here) is reverting edits on a globally banned user's page (Ajpsl-lsf-eusarp-gh). This is exactly the same action that Ajpsl-lsf-eusarp-gh was doing before being banned. Thank you for your time. 04:41, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :Was the same user in question. I have blocked both account and IP. 04:51, December 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you kindly. 05:02, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Disney Wikia Block request Hi can you please block Isabella and Lego Liker on Disney Wikia he constantly reverts and clears articles related to the Star Wars series and he blocked me for no good reason Have him blocked for infinite. Doofenshmirtz95 (talk) 00:24, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :No. Isabella and Lego Liker is an admin on that wiki. If you have a problem with them, you should try to work it out via talking to them. ~ty 01:55, December 2, 2012 (UTC) ::I DID THAT, yet everytime i reason with him and being polite with him on his userpage and chat he removes the messages I put in and blocks me from chat claiming i was sexually harassing him and bullying him which i'm not. And you know what he's a jerk, but I'm sorry I never met any admin that just is uberly biased and acuses me which I was being reasonable and polite on his userpage be so ignorant to anyone but me so he needs to go, and IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DO IT, then so be it.Doofenshmirtz95 (talk) 02:28, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Lost Labyrinth This user blocked me from The Sims Wiki permanently for no reason which is considered harassment. Have him blocked for a week! Cm7 (talk) 00:54, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :Actually sockpuppeting is a decent reason. 1358 (Talk) 01:15, December 2, 2012 (UTC) ::No, the other guys aren't me, they are trolls doing the same stuff I did. Cm7 (talk) 02:31, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Not vandalism. if you'd like to discuss it with them, though they're not likely to unblock you or block him. ~ty 02:33, December 2, 2012 (UTC)